Les bateaux de Gibbs
by fjudy
Summary: L'équipe de Gibbs veut découvrir comment il sort les bateaux qu'il fabrique de sons sous sol. Dans le cadre du défi sur la communauté du lj ncis fiction "information compromettante".


Pour le défi information compromettante de la communauté NCIS fiction du live journal.

Titre : les bateaux de Gibbs.

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Betalecture: Sammalfoy

* * *

De tous les mystères auxquels avait eu à faire l'équipe de Gibbs, il y en avait un et non des moindre que Tony, Tim, Abby et Ziva n'avaient pas réussit à résoudre.

Comment le patron avait réussit à sortir les différents bateaux qu'il fabriquait dans son sous sol ?

Au début Ziva s'était moquée de ses deux mâles de coéquipiers. Pourtant petit à petit l'israélienne s'était laissée prendre au jeu des investigations. Certainement Abby était la plus déterminée, elle se servait de ses précieuses machines pour tester les innombrables preuves que McGee lui avait ramené de chez Gibbs pendant que les agents DiNozzo et David le retenaient au NCIS. D'ailleurs le jeune agent aurait pu se faire prendre en flagrant délit de fouille non autorisée dans la cave de son patron. Si au dernier moment Ducky, envoyé par Abby, n'avait pas porté une bouteille de scotch à Gibbs.

Un observateur averti pourrait dire que Gibbs se doutait et s'amusait même de l'obsession de son équipe. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'intérêt croissant de Tony pour sa manière de poncer le bois, de l'empressement de Ziva à venir le chercher chez lui jusque dans son sous-sol, et puis il y avait toutes ces questions que lui posait celui qu'il appelait affectueusement le bleu, sans parler d'Abby et de ses élucubrations coutumières.

Le poste de McGee sonna.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Abs?

—…

— Parfait. Nous arrivons immédiatement. »

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent surpris, leur coéquipier venait de se transformer en une boule d'excitation.

« Elle pense qu'elle a trouvé. expliqua l'informaticien.

— Je suis curieuse desavoir comment le quartier-maitre Macdonald a passé l'arme à droite.

— A gauche Ziva. corrigea Tony exaspéré.

— A gauche à droite quelle différence. répondit la jeune femme en soulevant les épaules. »

DiNozzo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas au sujet du quartier-maitre, mais à propos de l'autre affaire. » souffla Tim d'un air entendu.

Ses deux coéquipiers comprirent où il voulait en venir.

« Dépêchons nous pendant que Gibbs est au MTAC. » ordonna l'italien.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'ascendeur.

Ziva fit part de ses doutes à ses coéquipiers, ils avaient cru un nombre incalculable de fois être près du but mais à chaque fois, ils avaient eu la preuve qu'ils s'étaient trompés.

« J'ai déjà interrogé ses voisins, cela n'a rien donné. Ils n'ont jamais remarqué d'activité suspecte chez Gibbs, excepté son amour pour les rousses c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir d'eux.

— Information que nous connaissions déjà. » ajouta McGee.

L'agent DiNozzo lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

Leur arrivée dans le labo d'Abby coupa court à leur échange. La jeune gothique entra dans un exposé compliqué et exalté. Elle avait réussi à démontrer que les particules de bois que McGee lui avait apportées n'étaient pas le produit d'un ponçage mais d'un sciage.

« Gibbs fait du petit bois de ses bateaux ? C'est à peine croyable. s'étonna DiNozzo.

— Vous croyez qu'il l'a fait brûler dans sa cheminée ? demanda Abby

— Voilà une nouvelle mission pour le bleu, récolter les cendres dans l'âtre.

— J'ai déjà risqué mes fesses la semaine dernière Tony.

— Je suis l'agent le plus gradé ici tu dois donc obéir à mes ordres, McGuignol. »

Tim allait lui répondre quand le portable de Tony sonna, quand l'Italien raccrocha son visage ne laissait pas présager de bonnes nouvelles.

« Un de mes contacts à la marina vient de m'informer qu'un bateau visiblement fabriqué main nommé Kelly vient d'accoster. C'est surement une des pièces du boss. »

La déception se peignit sur les visages des quatre jeunes gens

« J'ai reçu un email. déclara Abby. De Gibbs**.**

— Il sait envoyer un mail ? demanda Ziva

— Je lui ai appris la semaine dernière. » expliqua, pas peu fier, McGee.

Abby ouvrit le courrier, curieuse. Ils purent lire simultanément :

_Vous ne trouverez jamais ! Occupez vous plutôt à résoudre l'enquête en cours, c'est un ordre._

Les quatre compères se regardèrent et coururent immédiatement reprendre leurs taches là où ils les avaient laissées.


End file.
